


Heavy Metal

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Happy Sex, Masturbation, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Shapeshifting, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Surprise Sex, Transformation, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionWhen Kara leaves on a mission to deep space, she makes sure to leave behind a new sex toy so Nate doesn't get too boredHowever, Nate's new toy turns out to have a mind of its own...
Relationships: Black Canary/Original Male Character, Platinum/Original Male Character
Series: DC Comics Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 15





	Heavy Metal

“God, I _loved_ the way you made her beg for it…”  
  
It had barely taken a week for Black Canary to break down and throw herself at Nate. Watching him put Galatea in her place had done something to her she couldn’t possibly explain, and she’d been hopelessly turned on ever since. The blonde bombshell was seated on the edge of her bed in her room on the Watchtower. She was fully nude – save for a ripped-up pair of fishnet leggings – and her thighs were currently wrapped snugly around Nate’s head. She ran her hands through his short, black hair as he gently suckled at her clit.  
  
“And when Kara jerked you off right into her cunt…” Dinah’s toes curled, and she squeezed Nate’s head just a bit tighter as a shudder went up her spine. “ _MMF!_ Just thinking about how bad she must have wanted it gets me so fucking wet!”  
  
She certainly wasn’t lying. Nate felt like he might drown before Dinah finished. Beads of her arousal ran down his chin, and he had to swallow almost constantly to keep her juices from flooding his mouth. As he ran his tongue along her lower lips, he couldn’t help but picture just how turned on Dinah had gotten watching him fuck Galatea. If the mess she’d made of her desk had been any indication, his current ordeal was nothing compared to that. Regardless of the lack of air and the mess Dinah was making of his face, Nate was having the time of his life. Even if he couldn’t see her face, he could tell – mostly due to the pressure on his skull – that she was too. The anticipation of having a busty, attractive superheroine about to cum in his mouth was enough to keep Nate rock hard. His cock twitched, drooling pre-cum as he dutifully ate Dinah out, moaning against her wet, warm folds all the while. Nate lapped up every droplet of Dinah’s nectar he could find before pushing his tongue into her folds. A drawn-out moan, followed by a shiver, told Nate that Dinah was about to go over the edge. He eagerly swirled his tongue around her inner walls, letting his nose brush across her clit as he ate her out. A few more seconds was all it took for him to get what he was after. A shrill cry of ecstasy filled the room as Black Canary came. She grabbed a fistful of Nate’s hair, holding on desperately as she bucked her hips. Thick, sweet spurts of quim shot straight into Nate’s mouth. He gulped each mouthful down, not letting up for a second as he continued to work on Dinah’s twitching cunt. He didn’t stop until he was sure Dinah was completely drained. She finally released him from the headlock she had him in, and flopped backwards onto her bed, gasping for air. Nate wiped a stray strand of girl-cum from his face, wincing at the ringing in his ears, before climbing up to lay next to her.  
  
“How… did you get… so good at that?” Dinah gasped.  
  
“Well, I mean…” Nate shrugged. “When a bunch of super-powered women throw themselves at you on a regular basis, you kind of have to learn a few things…”  
  
“You’re such a playboy,” Dinah teased. “You’re making me jealous…”  
  
“I’m right here if you want to do anything about it,” Nate pointed out, somewhat smugly.  
  
“Someone’s cocky,” Dinah remarked, noticing Nate’s shaft stiffening up. “I might just have to give Kara something to be jealous about…”  
  
She pushed herself to her knees and shuffled toward the foot of the bed. Leaning forward, she wrapped her fingers around the base of Nate’s shaft and gave it a gentle squeeze. A tiny dribble of pre-cum trickled out, and Dinah leaned forward and lapped it up, keeping her eyes locked with Nate’s as she did so. She peppered his cockhead with a series of quick kisses, giving his slit an occasional lick every so often. Nate groaned softly in response, and his shaft pulsed as a spurt of pre escaped his tip to splatter across Black Canary’s lips. Dinah licked her lips and smirked, idly stroking Nate’s cock as she spoke.  
  
“Want to try something a bit different?” she asked. “I can do something I bet Kara could never do…”  
  
Nate nodded, not about to pass up his opportunity. Dinah gave him a quick smile before leaning forward, pulling her hair back, and parting her lips. She wrapped her lips around his member, keeping it tightly sealed in her mouth as she let her head sink down. She ran her tongue around his girth as she swallowed up more and more of his shaft, stopping around the halfway mark. A playful glimmer shone in her eyes as she glanced up at Nate, holding his hard cock in her mouth for a few seconds. Without warning, she let out a muffled scream. She bobbed her head as sonic vibrations bounced around the inside of her mouth. Nate threw his head back with a groan, shuddering as Black Canary’s superpower vibrated his cock. He could just barely feel her warm, wet tongue circling his cockhead, but that sensation was mostly lost beneath the soundwaves that were effectively jerking him off. Dinah pulled back, keeping her lips wrapped around Nate’s tip as she let the echoes subside. She let out another tiny shriek, this one focused only on Nate’s cockhead, and began stroking his member. She eagerly pumped his member, giving him a squeeze every few strokes as thick ropes of pre squirted into her mouth. Nate bucked his hips and gripped the sheets, gasping for air as new, intense sensations swirled around his most sensitive area. It was hopeless for him to try to hold back for long. In a matter of a few more seconds, he came, thrusting his cock into Dinah’s mouth as his balls began to pulse. Dinah purred happily, directing a series of smaller vibrations at Nate’s shaft as it throbbed in her mouth. Her tongue caught every salty, sticky rope of spunk that squirted into her waiting mouth. She gulped down mouthful after mouthful of Nate’s jizz as she coaxed even more out of his rhythmically throbbing balls. A few firm squeezes and a sonic wave aimed straight at his pouch was all it took to force out a second consecutive orgasm. Nate grunted, clenching his teeth as drool ran down his chin. His cock twitched furiously in Dinah’s mouth as he pumped another load down her throat. She swallowed it eagerly, humming happily as she drank the thick cream down. Finally, she ended her oral assault, pulling away from Nate’s cock with a wet _pop._  
  
“Well?” she began, lapping up a bit of leftover cum from Nate’s shaft. “How was it?”  
  
“I… _Whew!”_ Nate gasped for breath as he tried to speak. “I don’t think anyone’s ever made me cum just by yelling at my dick…”  
  
Dinah barely stifled a laugh as she tried not to break down into a fit of giggles.  
  
“That’s… one way to put it,” she said. “Oh! Before I forget…” She leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a package out from underneath. “This is from Kara. She left it with me before she went on her mission.”  
  
Curious, Nate turned the small cardboard package over in his hands. A note was attached to the back of it.  
  
_Dinah,_  
  
 _I’m heading into space with some of the League for a while. Not sure when I’ll be back. Forgot to give this to Nate before I left. Make sure he gets it. I know you’ll be seeing him ;) so don’t forget! Try not to have too much fun!_  
  
 _Kara_  
  
“Huh… I wonder what it is,” Nate muttered as he began opening the box.  
  
A small tube fell out and into his hand. It was made of a silvery metallic substance, but felt slightly warm and soft to the touch. Nate closely examined it, and quickly found an opening at one end resembling a vagina. A bit of red crept onto his face as he realized Kara had left him some sort of sex toy.  
  
“Looks like she really does care about you,” Dinah remarked with a knowing smile. “She probably had to jerk off the Doc to get you that though…”  
  
“What was that?” Nate asked, looking up from his new toy.  
  
“N-Nothing! Just thinking out loud about how lucky you are!” Dinah stammered. “Anyway… Where were we?”  
  
Nate quickly stuffed the tube back into its box. He could try it out later. His biggest concern at the moment was the naked, wet Black Canary mounting him. He leaned back and let her straddle his waist as he placed his hands on her hips.  
  
\---  
  
Nate sat naked on the edge of his borrowed bed as he turned Kara’s gift over in his hands. The metallic tube felt strangely warm for reasons he couldn’t puzzle out. Regardless of his slight confusion, he was still eager to test it out – Dinah hadn’t pushed him _nearly_ as hard as some of the League’s other women had. Nate stroked his cock until it was hard and positioned his new toy above his tip.  
  
“Here goes nothing,” he said to himself.  
  
Nate slid the tube down, pushing his member into its opening. He gasped softly as he sank into its surprisingly warm and tight confines. A soft, constant vibration began to ripple through the toy as Nate began jerking himself off with it. He leaned back and shut his eyes, moaning as he sped his strokes. Kara’s gift felt astoundingly good. The subtle vibrations it sent through Nate’s cock felt great on their own, but it also seemed to pulse in time with his strokes. The tube’s insides were apparently self-lubricated, and constantly dripped with a warm, tingly fluid that threatened to push Nate over the edge at any moment. To his own surprise, he barely lasted a minute. With a firm thrust, he buried himself inside his new toy and grunted as he came. He filled the silvery tube with his spunk, groaning in pleasure as thick blasts of cream splattered into the toy. After a shockingly pleasant climax, Nate sighed and collapsed on the bed, spent and gasping for air.  
  
“Wow! That tasted great!” the metallic tube chirped happily.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?” Nate stammered, pulling out of the toy and hurling it across the room.  
  
He stared, part-terrified and part-dumbfounded, as his toy liquefied and changed shape. In a matter of seconds, it had changed to resemble a naked woman. It – or rather, _she_ was the more appropriate word now – stood with her hands on her hips and a cheery smile on her face. She was fairly tall, rather well-built – with an impressive bust and curvy hips, Nate couldn’t help but notice – and had long “hair” made of the same silvery metal her body was made of.  
  
“Hi!” the woman beamed. “I’m Platinum! You must be Nate! It’s great to meet you! Thanks for the treat, by the way!” Her tongue darted out to collect a stray bead of cum on her lips. “ _Mmm!_ It was really yummy!”  
  
“Wh- I- Okay, slow down,” Nate stammered. “Who are you, and why did you just climb out of my onahole?”  
  
“I just told you, silly: I’m Platinum! Haven’t you ever heard of the Metal Men?” The metallic woman didn’t wait for an answer, and bounded over to the bed and sat next to Nate. “And I didn’t climb _out_ of it… That was _me!_ I can change my shape to be whatever I want!” She crossed her arms and smiled proudly. “Pretty neat, right?”  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Nate scratched his head, trying to work out just why – and how – Kara sent him a metal woman in the form of a fleshlight. “Um… So, Kara sent you here, right?” Platinum nodded. “D-Did she tell you why? Or… did she just sort of throw you in a box and ship you to the tower?”  
  
“Oh, no! Nothing like that!” Platinum said. “I agreed to the whole thing! Kara told me to take _very_ good care of you…” Her cheery demeanor seemed to break for a moment, replaced by something more sultry as she winked at Nate. “After seeing all the stuff Canary made you do, I bet you’d like to be in charge for once, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“You saw that?” Nate asked, blushing. “Uh… I mean… I guess I would…”  
  
He glanced down at Platinum’s silvery chest. Her breasts were rather impressive, and her slightly-darker nipples were stiff. Nate swallowed nervously as he felt his shaft beginning to harden back up.  
  
“You can do whatever… you… want…” Platinum breathed, shuffling closer to Nate to whisper in his ear. “ _Anything…_ I’m yours…”  
  
_Holy shit, Kara thank you…_  
  
“Anything?” Platinum nodded in response. “Well… is there anything… unique… you can do?”  
  
“I’m a shape-shifting robot… I can do pretty much whatever you have in mind,” Platinum giggled, glancing down at Nate’s stiff cock.  
  
Nate could hardly believe his luck. Being in an open relationship with a sex-hungry Kryptonian was one thing, but now that she was sending him self-aware fuck-bots, Nate had to pinch himself. He couldn’t quite decide what he wanted to do first. He eyed Platinum’s curvy, reflective body as he carefully weighed his options. Her lips looked rather soft, despite their metallic makeup, but he couldn’t help but shake the words “vibrating pussy” out of his mind. He eventually decided to start things relatively simply.  
  
“Well… how about a blowjob?” Nate asked, somewhat sheepishly, to test the waters.  
  
“Good choice!” Platinum beamed, already lowering herself to the floor. “I think you’ll like this…”  
  
From her position on her knees, Platinum had a perfect view of Nate’s cockhead. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gave it a soft squeeze, biting her lip as she watched a bead of pre-cum drip out of the tip in response. She leaned forward and gave Nate’s slit a lick, squeaking in surprise as a thick squirt of pre shot out and onto her tongue. She giggled and swallowed it, slowly stroking Nate’s cock as she looked up at him.  
  
“Well, someone’s excited!” Platinum cooed.  
  
She turned her attention back to Nate’s twitching member and decided not to waste any more time. Without breaking eye contact, Platinum parted her lips and took Nate’s cockhead into her mouth. He groaned in response, closing his eyes and leaning back as he felt the metal woman’s warm, wet tongue slithering around his tip. Platinum’s tongue explored just beneath Nate’s foreskin, swirling in slow, deliberate circles around the crown of his dick as she stroked his shaft. Thick spurts of pre-cum squirted into Platinum’s mouth as she slowly swallowed more and more of Nate’s member. She hummed cheerily around his girth as she effortlessly slid him into her throat. With her lips sealed tightly around Nate’s cock, Platinum began to suck. The pull on Nate’s member was astoundingly strong. He felt almost like he was fucking a vacuum. Platinum didn’t move her head, but Nate could feel her throat pulsing rhythmically along his length, milking him as her tongue teased his cock-hole. He gasped as he felt something prod at his slit, followed by the sensation of a tiny bead being pushed in. Another bead followed, strung along by the first, and then another, and another. Nate groaned as the bumpy string began to undulate inside his urethra. He opened his eyes to see Platinum eyeing him smugly.  
  
“Is- Is that your tongue?” Nate gasped.  
  
“ _Mmf-hm,”_ Platinum replied.  
  
She pushed even more of the prehensile length into Nate’s cock, causing him to throw his head back and moan. He could feel the skinny string of beads pumping in and out of his hole as the pulses inside Platinum’s throat quickened. Finally, as Platinum’s tongue reached the base of Nate’s shaft, he lost control. Bucking his hips, he grunted, clenching his teeth as he clapped a hand to the back of Platinum’s head. He held her in place, grabbing a handful of her surprisingly-smooth hair as his balls pulsed and tightened. Platinum’s throat contracted in time with Nate’s shots as she eagerly milked him dry. Every spurt of cream was accompanied by a noisy slurp as Platinum sucked it right from Nate’s balls. None of his cum even managed to actually escape his cock – every last drop was sucked straight from the source by Platinum’s tongue. She made sure Nate was thoroughly drained before sliding her tongue out of his shaft and pulling back. She licked her lips and gave Nate a cheery smile.  
  
“It’s even better fresh from the sack!” she declared happily. “Do you think you have any more?” Nate nodded in response. “Great! What should we do next?”  
  
“Let’s move on to the main event,” Nate suggested.  
  
He was definitely enjoying himself. It was a nice change of pace to have a partner who actually let _him_ take charge for once. Platinum clapped her hands together and squealed happily.  
  
“I thought we’d _never_ get to fuck!” she giggled. “I can’t wait!”  
  
Platinum climbed onto the bed and lay on her back. She wrapped her legs around Nate’s waist and pulled him down with her. He landed with a soft _thud_ on top of her with his face squished between her breasts. He pushed himself up and knelt between Platinum’s legs, taking in the sight of her shimmering, metallic cunt. Platinum folded her hands behind her head and spread her legs. She flexed her lower body, and her folds parted slightly to give Nate a better view of her inner workings. Her pussy was dripping wet, and more lubricant continued to leak from her hole. Her inner walls were lined with something Nate couldn’t quite make out. He _could_ tell, however, that Platinum’s pussy was clearly different from an actual woman’s genitals.  
  
“How are you doing that?” Nate asked as Platinum continued flexing her lower lips.  
  
“Pretty impressive, huh?” Platinum said. “I can move any part of my body independently… I’m _very_ flexible…” She opened her pussy lips invitingly. “Want to give it a try?”  
  
Nate nodded dumbly, his eyes fixed on Platinum’s glistening, wet sex. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the bed as he lined his cock up with Platinum’s opening. With a quiet moan, he pushed forward and began to sink inside. Platinum’s womanhood was unbelievably wet, tight, and warm. Her walls squeezed Nate’s shaft just right as he slowly slid inside of her, and she made sure to keep a constant flow of hot, slippery lubricant flowing. Nate shuddered as he bottomed out inside of her, taking a moment to catch his breath before he started moving. Before he could begin thrusting, however, Platinum stopped him.  
  
“Hey, wait,” she began. “Why don’t we try something? I want to see how you like this…”  
  
“How I like wh- _Oh.”_  
  
Nate cut himself off as he felt Platinum’s tunnel clench around his shaft. He could feel dozens of tiny, bumpy feelers swirling around his cock, pulsing and undulating as they worked in tandem to pleasure him. He gasped as Platinum’s cunt began to rhythmically pulse and ripple around him. Wet _slurps_ sounded from between Platinum’s legs as she jerked Nate off with her pussy. She gave him a smug, self-satisfied grin as she wiggled her hips beneath him, slowly rocking against him as she let her cunny do its job.  
  
“So? Is it good?” Platinum purred. “It’s like my pussy is sucking you off, right? It must be _so_ good…”  
  
“ _Nngh!_ I- It is…”  
  
Nate could barely function under the pleasure he felt. He could feel Platinum’s insides gyrating around his cockhead, twisting and sucking and pulling at him in an effort to coax out another load. He could only gasp and shiver at first, but as he got more used to the sensation, he started to thrust into Platinum. She squeaked gleefully as Nate’s hips _slapped_ against her crotch, and she wrapped her arms around him as she sent her pussy into overdrive. Nate didn’t bother starting slow. The bed rocked and squeaked beneath the pair as wet _slaps_ filled the room. Nate’s balls smacked against Platinum as he rutted her with reckless abandon. Each of his thrusts was joined by a loud _slurp_ as Platinum’s pussy sucked him right back in. She was almost painfully tight, but the insane amounts of lubricant she was producing helped Nate immensely. He grunted and gasped as he drove his cock as deep as it would go. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as he neared his limit, driven straight to the edge almost immediately by Platinum’s pulsating cunt. Finally, he buried himself inside of her. She squealed in joy and wrapped her legs around his waist as his balls began to unload inside of her.  
  
“ _Ah!_ You’re cumming already!?” Platinum squeaked. “Hang on! I need to taste it!”  
  
Nate felt something inside Platinum wrap around his cockhead as his shaft began to twitch inside of her. Each cumshot he fired into her was immediately slurped up. He could hear her pussy _gulping_ up his spunk as it erupted into her depths. Platinum bit her lip, shuddering and moaning as she clenched around Nate a few last times, desperately trying to suck out just a bit more jizz. When he was finished, Nate sighed in satisfaction and pulled out of Platinum, dragging a few ropes of slippery lube with him.  
  
“ _Mmm…_ So yummy!” Platinum cooed, licking her lips.  
  
“That was… _Wow!”_ Nate gasped.  
  
“I thought you’d like it,” Platinum giggled, winking at Nate. “But…” She slid out from under Nate and rolled over, pushing herself onto all fours. “I’ve still got another hole you haven’t used yet, you know…”  
  
Platinum wiggled her bubbly, round ass at Nate, reaching back and spreading her metallic cheeks for him. Her little, silver pucker winked at him as she opened and closed it. It was impossible for Nate to say no – Platinum’s asshole simply looked too wonderfully tight to pass up. With his cock still coated with a generous amount of Platinum’s juices, Nate knelt behind her and pressed his tip against her robotic rosebud. She kept herself clenched up, providing just enough resistance to make Nate work for his prize. Platinum pressed back against Nate as he pushed his hips forward, making sure not to loosen her O-ring as his head slowly began pushing her open. Finally, Nate’s tip found its way inside. Platinum’s anus stretched out suddenly, and Nate slipped in with a wet _pop._ Platinum gasped as her ass was penetrated, shivering slightly at the sensation as Nate’s length slowly began sliding into her rear.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ that feels kind of funny,” she remarked. “Good… but funny…”  
  
Nate responded by giving Platinum’s rear a firm squeeze. He pushed forward again, burying most of his length inside her deceptively-soft, warm butt. He pulled everything but his cockhead out, eliciting a soft moan from Platinum.  
  
“Th-That’s _really_ good!” she chirped. “Keep going slow for now… I like this!”  
  
Nate obliged, slowly but surely sinking his shaft right back into Platinum’s rear tunnel. He bottomed out this time, grinding against her as his balls rested against her pussy lips. He felt her clenching gently as he rested inside her for a moment. His second stroke was just as gradual as the first. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, taking nearly a minute to complete a single thrust. Platinum shivered, biting her lip as Nate filled, emptied, and refilled her asshole. She leaned forward, keeping her ass raised in the air as she rested her head on the bed, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. She decided to take a more active role in her ass-fucking, and began rolling her hips, matching Nate’s slow pace as she worked her ass.  
  
“You can speed up now if you want,” Platinum breathed. “I’m ready to _really_ get started now…”  
  
Nate gave Platinum a nod, followed by a quick _slap_ to her rear, causing her to yelp in response. He grabbed her hips and pulled back before thrusting his full length into her ass all at once. Platinum arched her back, groaning and shuddering as she felt her rear being filled by every inch of Nate’s cock. She turned her head and gave him a sly grin as he began fucking her ass in earnest. The look on his face as she began gyrating her insides around him was priceless. Nate shut his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent moan as he felt Platinum’s rosebud squeezing his shaft. Her rear tunnel undulated, tightening and stroking his shaft as he fucked her rosebud.  
  
“How do you like being jerked off by my ass?” Platinum asked playfully. “ _Mmf!_ I’m gonna squeeze out a _whole_ bunch like this!” She clenched her cheeks, further tightening herself around Nate’s cock. “I’ll squeeze and squeeze until I suck out every… last… drop…”  
  
Platinum punctuated her statement with a series of squeezes to Nate’s shaft. He could only grunt in response, barely able to hold a consistent pace as Platinum’s ass worked his cock like a milking machine. Wet _slurps_ filled the room, joined by _slaps_ as the pair worked in tandem to bring Nate to another orgasm. He thrust desperately into Platinum, squeezing her ass cheeks as he drilled her butt. Suddenly, he cried out, speeding his thrusts as he came. Platinum gasped in surprise as the first hot, sticky rope of cum squirted into her guts. She smirked as Nate continued fucking her, shooting his load all over her insides as she sucked it into her butt. Nate could hear Platinum drinking up his load as he unloaded thick wads of spunk into her bowels. _Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._ Platinum seemed to be enjoying Nate’s climax almost as much as he was. She chewed her finger to keep herself from moaning, and her eyes were rolling back as shot after shot of jizz fired into her rear. Shivers went up her spine as she took everything Nate had to offer until, finally, he finished.  
  
Or so Platinum thought. Nate suddenly got to his feet and squatted above Platinum’s upturned rear. He drove his cock down, back into her pucker. She squealed in response, her mouth hanging open in shock as Nate began to truly pummel her ass. His freshly-drained balls – still alarmingly-full of spunk – _slapped_ against her ass as he reamed her exit. Nate grunted, clenching his teeth as he plowed Platinum’s bowels like there was no tomorrow. Every rough thrust brought with it a loud _squeak_ or _groan_ from the bed, which _thumped_ against the wall. If any members of the Justice League were left in the tower, they wouldn’t need Batman’s detective skills to tell them what was going on in Nate’s room. Platinum didn’t even bother using her ass to work Nate’s cock this time – she was simply too surprised by his sudden burst of energy. That, and her body was numbed by pleasure. Even Platinum’s artificial body could experience pleasure, and right now, she was in a stupor. Each of Nate’s strokes caused a tiny spurt of juice to squirt out of her pussy, and the heat and pressure between her legs was quickly reaching its boiling point.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ N-N-Nate! _AHH!”_ Platinum squeaked. “Y-You’re d-driving me _crazy!”_  
  
Nate responded with a firm _slap_ to Platinum’s ass, causing her to squeak as another rope of arousal shot out of her cunt. Platinum buried her face in her pillow and screamed as Nate’s unrelenting ass-fucking sent her over the edge. Her anus clenched around Nate’s girth, and her pussy twitched furiously as she came. Thick, sticky strands of artificial girl-cum squirted from her cunny, splattering across Nate’s thighs, balls, and the bed. Platinum’s toes curled, and she groaned as she pulled her head out of the pillow. Her body shook, her tongue lolled out, and her eyes rolled back as her body was wracked by her climax. Nate groaned at the sudden increase in tightness he felt, and quickly joined Platinum in orgasmic bliss. He buried his cock in her ass and unloaded. The sensation of Nate’s warm, sticky load erupting into her guts only intensified Platinum’s climax. She babbled happily as hot, thick ropes of cum squirted one after another into her belly. Nate filled Platinum to the brim with his delicious, creamy load, sending her into a brief state of mindless ecstasy as she continued to squirt all over the bed. Even after Nate pulled out, Platinum kept cumming. Her upside-down body spasmed as her pucker clenched, squirting out a bit of Nate’s cum as she rode her orgasm out. Finally, after ruining the bed and covering herself in her own quim, Platinum’s body relaxed. Her ass slumped down as her O-ring twitched, drooling Nate’s fresh load into her open mouth. Her tongue lolled out, and she gasped for air as she stared blankly at the wall. After a few minutes, she swallowed the cum that had pooled in her mouth – Nate also heard a telltale _gulp_ from her ass – and righted herself. She knelt on the bed with a smile on her face and faced Nate.  
  
“That,” she began. “Was _incredible!_ I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun! It wasn’t even that good with Magnus!”  
  
“Yeah, me either,” Nate chuckled. “Do… Do you want to go again?”  
  
“Sure!” Platinum beamed. “But let’s get you rested up first! Come on, I’ll make you something to eat!”  
  
\---  
  
Stargirl angrily stormed down the hall toward Nate’s room. She huffed and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her masked face as she grumbled to herself. A conspicuous wet spot had formed on the front of her blue shorts, and beads of arousal were dripping down her inner thighs. To her credit, she’d been more than patient with Nate. After he agreed to meet her for a “date” – three days ago – and not shown up, Courtney had simply assumed that he was busy with some of the League’s other women. That would have been understandable – he was, apparently, in _very_ high demand lately. However, the fact that he didn’t even call after standing her up got Stargirl’s blood boiling. She reached Nate’s door and banged on it with her Cosmic Rod before barging in.  
  
“Alright, mister!” she announced. “You’d better have a good explanation for leaving me without a good fuckin- _Oh.”_  
  
The Cosmic Rod clattered to the floor as Stargirl clapped a hand over her mouth. Nate was on his bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head as Platinum desperately thrust against him. She bit her lip, letting out a muffled squeal as Nate grunted and bucked his hips. Thick, sticky globs of jizz spurted out from between the pair’s legs, splattering across the bed sheets and adding to the already-considerable mess. Platinum’s tongue was hanging out, and drool ran down her chin as she grunted and babbled in ecstasy. Nate had a similar look on his face as he pumped another load into Platinum’s robo-cunt. Stargirl’s initial anger and surprise quickly gave way as a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. Intent on getting a piece of the action, she shut the door behind herself and began to strip.


End file.
